El Regreso de Dante
by MedicodellaPeste
Summary: A su regreso de la tierra de los muertos, todo parece volver a la normalidad, pero la apparicion de cierto perro con una carga misteriosa le confirma a Miguel que su vida ya no volvera a ser igual.


Disclaimer: Coco no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Como todos sabemos si bien Miguel regreso con el petalo, Dante se quedó en el mundo de los muetros, pero en la secuencia final cuando regresa, la Abuela trata con familiaridad a Dante, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo ve en la Hacienda de los Rivera.

este pequeño fic esta basado en la idea de que Dante como xolo y como Alebrije, puede ir y venir entre ambos mundos a su antojo y por otro lado, el atar algunos cabos sueltos.

Cuando Miguel Rivera volvió a la tierra de los vivos, la guitarra y la existencia misma de su tatara abuelo en sus pequeñas y jovenes manos, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Todo comenzó con lentitud, justo después de aquella mañana de 3 de noviembre, cuando su canto pareció despertar a su querida Mamá Coco de aquel extraño trance propio de la vejez.

Y con aquella maldición vencida, aunque temporalmente, muchos decretos que la familia Rivera parecía tener grabados en Piedra fueron rompiéndose poco a poco.

Por primera vez en muchos años, más de los que Miguel, de tiernos 12, había vivido, la música sonaba libre en el Taller Rivera.

Miguel había empezado a tocar y cantar todas las tardes para el deleite de su Mamá Coco, y con el tiempo, para el resto de su familia.

"La música le hace bien a su mente" Afirmaba la Abuela Helena, mas para ella misma que para los demás Rivera; ella había experimentado en carne propia las desgracias que la música había traído a su familia, pero ni siquiera ella podía negar el efecto que esta tenía sobre su anciana madre; cada vez que la angelical voz de su querido nieto llenaba el aire, su dulce madre sonreía y volvía a ser ella misma.

Al principio ella misma descarto la historia del chiquillo como cosas de niños; hablaba de sueños y de apariciones del más allá, la propia Imelda, acompañada de aquel hombre se le habian aparecido para revelarle la verdad de lo ocurrido tantos años atrás, o al menos eso decía su nieto.

Lo cierto es, que buena parte de las recién descubiertas cartas del padre de su madre coincidían con las alegaciones del niño de una forma que se le antojaba un tanto macabra; un asunto de más escabroso que involucraba a aquel cantante famoso, Ernesto de la Cruz, pero ese sería un asunto del cual sus hijos se encargarían de esclarecer: desenterrar huesos viejos no era cosa de niños.

Aquel día, a pocas semanas del dia de muertos, Miguel no había regresado a su casa al salir de la escuela para trabajar en el taller o cantarle a Mamá Coco, si no que deicidio hacer una _parada técnica_ en el panteón del pueblo.

Mientras su familia se preparaba para esclarecer y reclamar los derechos de las Canciones de de la Cruz, a Miguel sólo le importaba una cosa.

Habría conseguido salvar a Héctor, a su Papá Héctor? Habría llegado a tiempo? La duda lo carcomía sin piedad y la monotonía de los días que siguieron no hacia mas que fortalecer aquellos sentimientos.

Miguel caminó entre las tumbas con pesadez cual sombra condenada al abismo; el busto de de la Cruz lo miraba con su socarrona sonrisa, se burlaba de él y de los suyos pues la guitarra descansaba de vuelta en el mausoleo pero Miguel no se inmuto y pasó de largo, más allá del mausoleo, hacia el final del camposanto donde aquel etéreo puente de pétalos se había erguido sobre la vieja barda de piedra. Miguel tenía la infantil ilusión de que, quizás siquiera ahí, de que podría cruzarlo una vez más y ver aquel mundo de nuevo, pero más importante, verlo de nuevo, a su Papá Héctor.

Pero ni un solo pétalo quedaba; en lugar del puente, tan solo el seco y muerto despoblado de los alrededores, propios de los meses fríos.

Cayendo presa de la desesperación secreta que lo carcomía por dentro y nadie podía conocer, el chiquillo tan solo atino a llorar en silencio, acurrucado contra el muro, su cabeza enterrada entre sus bracitos, sollozando con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se entregó a su embargante tristeza.

O lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un ladrido familiar que se acercaba.

"Dante?" Miguel sacó su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas sin mucha ceremonia para encontrarse con la lengua de su querido perro,

El xolo movía la cola con desenfreno mientras cubría al chiquillo en saliva; lo había logrado! había encontrado a su niño!

"Dante!" Miguel por su parte, casi salta de la sorpresa, pero logró quitarse al entusiasta perro de encima antes de que lo bañara por completo en saliva solo para tomar al perro entre sus brazos y fundirse en un cálido abrazo. "Te extrañe tanto, amigo!"

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, el Xolo lucía un elegante collar blanco en su cuello y una arrugada y amarillenta carta metida en el espacio entre la piel y el collar.

"¿Dante, que traes ahi, amigo?" Miguel tomó el sobre con delicadeza y para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba dirigido a el.

Ahí estaba su nombre, escrito en una elegante caligrafía:

Miguel Rivera, de los Rivera de Santa Cecilia, México.

Miguel abrió la carta y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el logo del negocio familiar en el papel amarillento:

Zapatos Rivera

Familia de Zapateros

Desde 1921.

A Miguel le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salir de su pecho; leyó con desenfreno las pocas líneas y sus ojos ya no pudieron retener las lágrimas.

Miguel.

No sabemos si esta carta te llegue, pero hemos decidido mandarla de todos modos.

Nos hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo a tu lado pero estamos agradecidos por el poco tiempo que tuvimos, pues es gracias a ti que al fin estamos juntos.

Estamos Orgullosos de ti y te amamos.

Tu Mamá Imelda y Tu Papá Héctor.

Una vez más, Miguel se secó las lagrimas y abrazo a su perro.

"Lo Logramos Dante!" el chiquillo exclamó eufórico. "Papá Héctor no ha sido olvidado!"

En su euforia, Miguel salto de su sitio junto a la barda y volteo a ver el lugar donde el puente se edificó aquella noche, pero esta vez, tan solo por un segundo, logro divisarlo, desapareciendo en la nada.

Fue entonces cuando Miguel se dio cuenta que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Fin?

Gracias por leer!


End file.
